Resident Evil STARS
by Sinniemon
Summary: A story of 5 STARS members on a mission gone horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A 911 call came in to the Raccoon city police department. The Umbrella pharmaceutical complex had some sort of biohazard outbreak. The S.T.A.R.S. team was assembled at the briefing room. Most of them new for the area. "Ok guys gather round." Sinjin said in the conference room. Everyone took a seat. Sinjin hooked up the computer to the projector. "Thanks to the schematics we have recovered, we have the floor plans to the hive." Dillion said pointing to it. "What my plan is will be to go in from the train entrance. Unfortunately the power to Raccoon City is down. In order to accomplish our primary objective, we will have to get them back running. Once we have power we will hook up this hard drive that Sinjin repaired and plug it into the mainframe and plug it into the mainframe. We reboot the system and get out." "What happens when we reboot the system." "You'll find out."

The helicopter blades slowly began to swing as they got on the helicopter. "It's gonna be dark down there."Wesley said hooking on a flashlight to his gun."Ohh. they're just zombies, it's the lickers that are a pain." Dillion said

The helicopters flew low off the ground. As they came into the city they saw the wall. The large wall with the Umbrella symbol on the front.

They roped down to the entrance and regrouped at the door. The second man in line, Sinjin, got out to slap the charge on the door. He set it and got back in line. Then the door blasted open and they rushed inside. As they moved towards the train station it was all quiet. Nothing but the scuffle of their own feet. "Ok. Turn on flashlights. We are going in." Dillion said.

They scuffled down the railway. Sinjin heard a faint moan and signaled for them to stop. "Wesley come with me. The rest of you stay here." Sinjin said. About a hundred yards away from where they were holding, Sinjin and Wesley looked at the zombies.

Sinjin keyed his radio. "Guys get up here now. "he said. One of the zombies turned around. It limped its way toward the two. He raised his SCAR-H to his shoulder. The mounted flashlight gleamed it the zombies' eyes. "Are you gonna shoot him?" Wesley asked impatiently. Sinjin slowed down his heart rate. He watched as the zombies' head lean into his red dot sight. Then he shot. The bang of the gun. Then the zombie fell backwards dead again. He switched to another zombie and repeated the process.

Then as they walked up to the rest of the squad a licker dropped down from the ceiling. Sinjin ran towards it iwth a knife and stabbed it in the head and threw it against the wall then he dove out of the way as the rest of the squad shot it multiple times.

"All clear now." Sinjin said putting the knife back in its place on his belt. The door to the mainframe was on the left. They walked through the back door and into the room. Dillion stuck the USB with the reboot protocols on it and put it into the mainframe. The lights kicked on. Then the heat noisily kicked on. Then small beams of red light appeared at the center of the small room. They materialized into a figure. "Who are you." The holograph asked. " Where are the samples?" Sinjin asked the holograph. "Why should I tell you?" "Cause I can shut you off just as easily. " Just to the left. The next door over.". They left the room in a flash and quickly grabbed the samples. Mission complete. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take this back to base for immediate diagnosis." Dillion said handing him the virus sample.

The chopper left. The five made it out of the complex . As they filed into the van for another complete mission. Then the radio kicked on.

It was a couple police officers. "We have crazy people in the streets. They are killing innocent people kind of like zombies." it said.

Zombies? Really? How in the world could that possibly happen.

All members in the area were instructed were instructed to go to sector seven.

When they got there it was as though the gates of hell had opened up. The squad dismounted the van where there were already troops in the area.

One of them walked up to Dillion." I need three of you to go to one side of the street. three of you need to go to the other. We are short on men and we need everybody with a gun to fight. Go." he said.

Sinjin jumped off to one alley with Tony and Wesley as Chris, Dillion, and Ed went to the other.

One person was already covering that. The three aimed while on one knew and got into a line. "Ah. I see we finally got help." "How bad is it." "How bad does it look." "Who are you" Sinjin asked. "Luitenent Mikhail. " He said.

The other three made it to the other. They yet again another person was at. This operative was more fiery. The threw grenades one after the other into the street. His name was Nikolai. Or that is what Dillion made out on the front of his shirt.

A few hours into the attack all was holding up nicely. At least in the alley.

In the street they heard screams and biting noises. " Sinjin." Dillion said into his radio. " We are cut off from the street. Lets regroup at the Theatre and hold there." "Roger that"

They scurried through the alley and onto another street that led into the Raccoon city cemetery.

They switched to thermal goggles and kept on moving. "How fircken convenient.

We got to go through a cemetery in the middle of a zombie invasion." Wesley said. In the distance the saw 4 heat signatures.

Then a whole bunch of faint orange signatures all around them. "They need help." Sinjin said laying prone on the ground and began to shoot at the faint orange people on his scope.

The four people began to run out of the cemetery.

At last they too had escaped from the cemetery. Sinjin, Wesley, and Tony made it to the theatre where there were some other S.T.A.R.S. members in the building. Sinjin bypassed them and went up to the roof where a sniper was already set up. Dillion had made it soon after and the squad positioned themselves along the top of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty soon the dead zombies began to pile up on the street in front of the store. They were really hurting for some ammo. All the water was gone and it was really hot from the glow of the theatre lights. Then they heard a noise. A heavy step came towards them. Slowly the noise revealed itself. The thing was human like. It definitely didn't look completely human. The beast had staples surrounding one side of his face and his nose. The sniper from the other unit shot at the beast slowly walking towards them. He didn't stop. Didn't even get knocked back. He shot again. Nothing. The monster lifted up a rocket launcher with one hand. He slowly brought it up to his head. "Guys back away!" Sinjin yelled. He grabbed Dillion and pulled him away from the edge. When he tried to get to the other sniper, he was already killed by the blast. "Guys get up here." Dillion yelled down the hatch. The other S.T.A.R.S. members didn't follow his men. Tony looked around."Hey where is Wesley."

The beast raised his gun and littered bullets into the first level of the building. Sinjin jumped down the hatch. "Wesley!!" Sinjin yelled. Wesley looked over and moved towards the hatch. Then the beast opened up on the house. The glass windows shattered. The walls began to be littered with bullets. Sinjin jumped down to the floor and laid flat on it.

When the firing stopped Sinjin yelled. "Wesley!" "Im alright." Wesley answered. They climbed back up the hatch. "What was that?" Chris asked. "I dont know but he just took out 13 S.T.A.R.S. members." Dillion answered. "So we are all that is left." Sinjin said.

Sinjin's radio kicked on. "Help anyone. Can anyone hear me." " Mikhail what happened." Sinjin asked. "Im at the old train station. It's not looking good." "We are on our way hang on."Sinjin said.

When they got to the station, they heard gunshots and spermatic grenades. When they got to the train cars they jumped on. They moved towards the other door where the gunshots were coming from. They moved towards the door. Then the door swung open. The team moved to the sides of the train car and pointed their guns at the figure. "I aint no zombie." said the woman. They lowered their guns. "You guys need to leave now." said the woman. "Why?" Sinjin asked. Then a loud boom was heard throughout the train and the cars shook. "What the hell was that?" Dillion asked opening the door. The train car was scorched and burning. Mikhail laid with shrapnel stuck in his chest on the floor.

"Nemesis is here." Mikhail said. "You guys need to leave." he said. "Sinjin get a chopper inbound to come get us."Dillion said. "Command this is Whisky 2-1. Requesting immediate extraction from the train station." "Roger that. We are inbound. ETA 3 minutes." They picked up Mikhail. He didn't look good. They got out of the train cars and sat in the middle of the road. "Hang on for a little longer." Sinjin said hearing the chopper in the background. But it was too late. He was gone. They filed onto the chopper. "Lady do you need a lift?" Sinjin asked. " No i got some business to deal with first."

They lifted off of the ground and made their way out of the city. They saw a streak going across the sky about 40 miles from the city. They didnt pay no attention and kept on flying.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed at a nearby base just outside of the city. They were met by a General, who greeted them at the door. They sat down in the relaxing reclinable chairs.

"Gentlemen, great job at Raccoon city. Your bravery is greatly appreciated. However your service is needed once again. Even though the blast killed the infected personnel, the virus lives on. It has already invaded parts of Oregon and the Western States. I need you and your squad to go survey the area. Check for any survivors and kill any of those zombies. You will have a day of rest before you go out. Thanks again gentlemen." he said.

The squad left the room with straight faces. Dillion hit one of the lockers in the changing room.

"Dammit. We have done more than our fair share. Hell we almost got blown to bits. Now we are going back in.!" He said enraged.

Sinjin leaned his back to his locker, stuffing his things in a duffle bag. One day. Just one day off. He got a txt from his cell phone. It read "Im here". He walked out of the room. Onto the street. He saw a blue Ford Mustang pull into view.

He heard the trunk pop and the door opened. A woman raced from the door to his arms. "Oh my god. Your ok. I thought you were dead." she said crying into his shoulder. "Im ok. Don't cry Hannah please. Its ok." he said throwing the stuff into the trunk.

The next day Sinjin awoke early. He jumped out of the bed. He nudged Hannah. "Hey I'm leaving." he said. "Ok be careful. Please. Don't die. Or do anything stupid." "I'll try." Sinjin answered. "I love you." "I love you too." he said.

He walked out of the door. A green Army jeep waited out front. "Good morning." he said hopping in. Reality was it was anything but an ordinary morning. I mean zombies is anything but routine. They were loaded onto a helicopter and immediately flown out to the staging area.

They were dropped off in the forest just outside of Portland. It was important that they worked undercover. Any involvement would raise alarm amongst the people. Their mission was to hook up in the forest with an operative. Callsign Vamp. Vamp would bring them into Portland and help set up an extraction and holding zone for the civilians. Mission would last no more than 12 hours.

They were on the ground and into the mission. They moved up to an old abandoned shanty out of the way of everything else.

"Vamp should be in here." Dillion said opening the door. They walked through the door and sure enough sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was Vamp. "You guys with STARS.?" Vamp asked. "Yes. We are." Sinjin answered. "Took you guys long enough. Not a minute to waist come on." Vamp said going towards the door. Around the back was a trail. Vamp walked to a Humvee. The STARS team followed suit.

They rolled out of the safe house. They moved on the highway going straight for the City. As they entered it was clear that word had leaked out. People were chaotically moving along the streets. They seemed to be running away from the center. They looked at each other. On the road was a horde of zombies. Unbelievable.

They thought they left the horrible scene from Raccoon City behind them. Unfortunately that was not the case. "Stop the car." Sinjin said opening the door. They screeched to a halt and Sinjin jumped out. "Ready weapons." Dillion said. An assortment of different weapons clacked and slammed into firing mode.


	5. Chapter 5

They dismounted the Humvee and began to look down the street at the zombies. "What do we do?" Dillion asked."There is no way we can kill them all."Tony said looking at the gruesome faces of the undead people. "We have to try guys."Vamp said. "Right. I have a plan. Tony get on comms and call in the Marines. Tell them to get over here as quick as they can. The rest of you. Find a spot and hunker down. We are all that is standing between them and infecting the whole world. Let's move."Sinjin said jogging over to a street sign to sit behind. They sat there looking at the zombies approaching. "Not yet." Sinjin said to Wesley laying down on the pavement. They got closer. "Now!"Sinjin said tossing a grenade into the crowd of zombies. Wesley opened up with his M249 machinegun. The others began to shoot with their weapons. They held the street for a long period of time. "Where is that backup?" Sinjin asked Tony. "5 minutes out." he answered. The zombies got closer. "Dillion Im out of ammo." Chris said fumbling around for another magazine. "I'm out too." Vamp said. Sinjin tossed Vamp a pistol. "Make it count." he said. "Sinjin this is my last belt." Wesley said reloading. "Tony where are they?" "One minute out Sinjin." Tony answered. He heard the machine gun click. "I'm out. Im out."Wesley said. Sinjin stood up. "Fall back." he said shooting into the crowd of zombies approaching him. A helicopter suddenly appeared out of the distance. The Chinook helicopter turned to its side and the door gunner started to shoot the M134 Gatling gun at the zombies. The helicopter touched down on the street and ten marines jumped out of the back. Sinjin stood in the street and let the Marines run by him to combat the zombies. Sinjin regrouped with the squad who were standing back at their Humvee. "That was a close call."Sinjin said. A convoy of cars approached them. The one lead vehicle stopped in front of the STARS unit. A red haired woman opened the door of the truck. She jumped down to meet the squad of soldiers standing around. "Are you guys from STARS?" she asked. "Yes and you are?" Sinjin asked. "Claire Redfield. We have a group together. Do you want to join us?" "Im sorry but we have our orders." Dillion answered. "Orders from who. The whole Eastern part of the United States was infected by the virus." "Okay we will tag along. Where do you need us?" Sinjin asked. "I want your humvee on rear security. I will send someone out to guide you guys so you dont get lost or anything. Sinjin you can get in the 18 wheeler." Claire said pointed to the big truck in the front. They split up. Sinjin jumped up into the truck and closed the door. He turned to see who was driving. It was an Umbrella operative from the Raccoon City accident. He greeted him. "So you are with STARS?" he said. "Yes I am. My name is Sinjin." Sinjin said introducing himself. "Carlos." he said back to him. Sinjin sat there in the seat. He noticed another person sitting in the middle. "Hey Sinjin my name is K-mart." She said curiously staring at him. He looked at her wrist where there were braclets made out of old electrical wiring. " You make those?" Sinjin asked. "Sure did." she answered.

They stopped at the entrance to an abandoned gas station. " Whats the wait."Sinjin asked as they jumped out of the truck. "LJ, Carlos, clear out that building. Sinjin I need you and your squad to make a perimeter around the complex. No one gets in or out." Claire said. They split up. Sinjin went over to the Humvee. "Guys come on we got to set a perimeter around this place." Sinjin said beginning to walk away from the gas station.

They spread out across the complex. They looked out across the plains. "You guys see anything?" Sinjin said into his radio. "Nothing yet Sin. Its oddly quiet." Dillion answered. They heard a gunshot coming from the gas station. "What was that?" Tony said into his radio. " Wesley converge onto the gas station, the rest of you hold the perimeter." Sinjin said running towards the gas station. They kicked in the back door and ran inside where Carlos and LJ were. LJ was holding his shoulder. "What happened." Sinjin asked. "Damn zombie bumped my into the wall. Hurts like hell." LJ said.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked out of the newly cleared building. " Ok, this is where we are going to set up for the night. Everybody find a spot. Carlos get that perimeter up." Claire said calling us back down to earth. The group regained our sanity after LJ's close encounter. They lit fires around the camp. Sinjin turned on his Night Vision Goggles. Couldn't see a darn thing in the desert at night.

It was so dark. The moon wasn't out either. He stood up. "Im gonna take a walk around." Sinjin said. He went out of the perimeter. He turned on his NVGs and looked out over the vast desert. He heard the movement of sand from behind him. He turned around pulling his SCAR up to his shoulder. "Relax. Its just me." Claire said coming out from the darkness. He lowered his gun.

"What are you doing out here.?" she continued. "I don't know I just feel something out here." he answered. He heard a faint moan in the distance. "They are out there." Sinjin said. He started moving towards where the sound was coming from. "Get the convoy ready." Sinjin said. "I want to take a look first." she said following him over the dune. There in the distance was a wave of endless zombie flesh.

"We have to go now." Claire said running back to the base. Sinjin laid down on the dune and cocked his rifle into firing position. She looked back. "Sinjin come on." she said going back to him. "I'll hold them off until you are ready" Sinjin said turning back towards the zombies. Claire ran back into the camp. "Carlos we have to move. Pick up the perimeter markers." she said starting to wake everyone up.

"Chase. Sinjin is out there. Give him a hand. Tell him to get his ass back here now." Claire said to Chase. He grabbed his scoped assault rifle and went out towards Sinjin. Sinjin was still out there shooting at the zombies. There were spent shell casings and empty clips all around him. An ocean of dead zombies piled up on the horizon. "Dude the convoy is leaving. we have to leave now come on." he said.

Sinjin turned his head towards him. He remembered. That sniper from the Theatre. "How did you survive.?" Sinjin asked. "Your that S.T.A.R.S. guy." he said. Sinjin turned back around to shoot more zombies.

"We have to go!" he yelled picking Sinjin up. Sinjin started to make his way back to the 18 wheeler cab. He jumped in. "Okay everyone is here. Lets get out of here." Claire yelled into the radio. They moved out of the area watching the zombies taking over the area the had called home.

"That was too close."Carlos said looking in the side view mirror. Sinjin flipped his gun to safe. He looked out of the window at the road ahead. K-mart sat in the middle.

"You are a real brave guy. Either that or really dumb."Carlos said. "Yep pretty much."Sinjin said laying the gun on the dashboard. "Where to next." Sinjin said. "We are going into a big city. Las Vegas. There are enough supplies in that place to hopefully get us to Alaska okay." Carlos said pulling into the city. "We are here." he said. They jumped out from the 18 wheeler.

A girl came into view. Someone he had not recognized. "Who is that.?" Sinjin asked Carlos. "That is ALICE." he answered. He looked at the woman making her way towards a mysterious blue cargo container in the middle of the road. Then all at once the doors swund open and 30 or 40 zombies rushed out. Sinjin ran towards the fight, bringing his SCAR-H up to his shoulder.

He flipped to single shot. Claire jumped out of the lead vehicle and started shooting her pistol. Some of the kids were panicking and running around. LJ struggled to get them back inside the bus. The STARS team gathered in a circle. "Okay we have no time to waist, lets take them out now before we all die." Sinjin said. They split up. On a mock version of the eiffle tower was Chase sniping from the high ground. Sinjin went over to where he saw Clarie firing through the window of the Hummer. "We got to get out of here."Claire said shooting at the zombies. "We cant with all this going around, we have to try and secure the area first." Sinjin said takin out zombies one by one. He turned around to take on the zombies behind them. He heard Claire scream a name and fire rapidly into the distance.

Sinjin turned around to see one of the members of the convoy trying to wrestle off a couple zombies on top of him. Sinjin ran up to him and shook them off of him. Claire ran up close behind. It was too late. He was gone. Claire screamed into the sky. She began to fire aimlessly into the wall of zombies. Sinjin took her back to the Hummer and forced her inside. Then he closed the door. "Carlos we got to get out of here before we get hosed." Sinjin said looking at his arm. "Alright pack up we are going." Carlos said. Alice went inside the 18 wheeler. Sinjin moved into the drivers seat of the hummer.

"Attention all units, we are making a break for it. All STARS members load up. Tony get on that 50 cal. Thats all we have left." Sinjin said as he started the hummer. He floored the gas pedal and began to move. He paved the way, hitting Zzombie after zombie that came in his path. They rolled out of there. They lost Chase, LJ, and Chris wasn't going to be too far off. He had gotten bit. They stopped outside of one of the Umbrella Complexes. They were about two miles away. They laid down on the rocks and looked. Carlos looked at ALICE. He had a plan. It was stupid and risky. But it would work. They rolled out. They followed the tanker closely. Carlos swung the tanker over on its side. Then seconds later it exploded. Clearing the way for them. They made it into the complex. "Guys get on the chopper."

Claire said getting into the cockpit. "Sinjin come on." Dillion said.

"There ain't enough room. You guys will barely be able to fly now." Sinjin said.

He walked off towards the Humvee with the 50 cal. "I can cover you until you are airbourne Claire." Sinjin said into his radio. "See you on the other side my friend."Claire answered. He got into the gun port. He cocked the gun and loaded it. He started to fire at the zombies in front of him. "Go!" Sinjin yelled into the radio.

The helicopter lifted off of the ground and they were off. Sinjin was more or less alone. The only other friendly person in the area was ALICE. But they have never spoken to each other. She gave him a nod. Sinjin nodded back. She went down into the underground tunnel. He had a new job. Hold that base until she came back up. Then they were out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinjin swung the heavy machine gun left and right. Bullets shot out of the barrel and into the crowd of zombies that ran towards him. **

**Red mist and spews of blood shot out from the zombies body making a red mist come over the base. **

** Then almost unexpectedly Alice jumped out from the opening. She swung her blades across her arms. The zombies turned their heads towards her. Sinjin swung the gun rapidly decapitating the zombies.**

** Alice jumped through the broken window of the Humvee. She started the Humvee and dirt kicked up from the ground as they sped away from the complex. **

**Sinjin climbed down from the turret and sat in the passenger seat in front. Sweat dripped from their faces. The Humvee bounced up and down through the desert sand dunes. Alice wasn't going north. **

**They were going south towards Las Vegas international airport. Sinjin turned to Alice. "Why are we going south," Sinjin asked. "We will get there a lot faster if we go by plane," she answered. **

**They entered the airport. The hot tarmac radiated heat. They stoped at one of the smaller hangers where a two seat airplane sat in waiting. Sinjin grabbed the extra ammo for his assortment of guns. **

**He unscrewed the .50 cal machine gun and took it with him on the plane. The engine sputtered to life. They went down the runway and into the air. **

** Claire looked down from the cockpit of the helicopter. A green neon sign hung from a light pole. Reading the familiar word. ALASKA. "We are here," Claire said to the other people in the group. **

**They landed in a fenced in location. People were walking around the vast complex. Living, breathing people. A person went up to the helicopter immediately after the helicopter landed. Another woman in black hair went up to the cockpit of the helicopter.**

** "Is anyone in the group infected," The woman asked. Chris raised his hand. "I am." The woman grabbed him, pulled him out of the plane and onto the ground. **

**"Send me a vaccine." the woman said into the radio. "Who do you think you are," Claire asked the mysterious person. "I am Jill Valentine. This is my base and I dont need scum bag people like you here." she said. "Dillion jumped from the cargo hold. She looked at him.**

** "You. You're a STARS member right," Jill asked. "Yes." he said. "Who is in charge of your squad," she asked. Master Sergeant Sinjin Jones." He said.**

** "Where is he," she asked. "He stayed behind back at the desert. We do not even know if he is alive," Dillion said. "Is he carrying a radio with him," she asked. "Yes" he answered. **

**She got on the STARS radio channel. "Is there anyone on this channel," she asked. A voice crackled on the radio. " This is Jones," Sinjin said through the radio. " Is there anyone with you," she asked.**

** Alice flashed into her mind. That voice. She remembered it. Alice took the radio. "This is ALICE. Over." she said. "ALICE. Your alive." Jill said back. "We are almost to the base. about 15 minutes." she said. Alice gave Sinjin back his radio. **

**Realistically the situation was bleak. People didn't have enough to eat at night and regularly got sick. As far as hiding places though, this is the best they would have. The plane landed on the runway and Jill immediately went over to introduce herself. Sinjin jumped down from the plane with the .50 cal machine gun in both hands. He started to walk towards the jeep when Jill stopped him.**

** "You are Sinjin right," Jill asked him. "Yes. and you must be Jill Valentine," Sinjin said. "You and Alice need to come with me," she said. Sinjin dumped the ammo into the back of the jeep and they sped off of the runway. They went to an enormous complex. An American flag was waving outside. They got out of the Jeep and went inside.**

** They came to a room where 5 high ranking officials were talking amongst themselves. They looked at the three people walking through the door. **

**They sat down in the other chairs. One of them stood up. "With the threat of the zombies ever more real, we need a plan to get rid of them in one move," he said starting the conversation. **

**Another official stood up. "We could send in more troops. The massive numbers would slowly begin to control," he said. Sinjin's eyes opened wide. That would be a suicide mission. He shot up from the seat.**

** "That would just add the undead numbers. You would be sending many people to certain death," Sinjin said. Another official stood up. **

**"Soldier, you do not understand the capability of our army. Your S.T.A.R.S. unit was just to unequipped to handle such a massive threat," he said. "Have you ever seen a zombie up close. Have you ever fought one. Your so called army does not have the numbers to take on the amount of zombies in there," Sinjin yelled back in rage. **

**"Then what do you suggest we do," the ignorant general asked. What I suggest we do is the one thing that we would never think to ever do. **

**We use our arsenal of nuclear weapons to clear the United States. We can use our country as a staging ground to set up attacks on the remaining zombies. Then we can mop up the remaining zombies all over the world," Sinjin said. **

**"That would spiral us into a global cooling. We would kill ourselves," he scoffed back. "Does anyone else have a plan that involves no death in human life because I would like to know right now," Sinjin yelled back at him. The commanding general looked at Sinjin. Jill handed Sinjin a piece of paper.**

** "As for the remaining zombies around the globe, I think Ms. Valentine as a solution," he said slapping the paper down showing the acronym BSAA. He walked out of the room so that Jill could continue her speech. **


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later.

The proposed planned was rushed through despite the doubts of the Generals. The BSAA was formed to combat the threat of zombie terror across the globe.

The survivors of the nuclear attacks grouped together and rebuilt into one large northeastern city. BSAA headquarters ws in the center. Most people in the city worked there.

The newly formed BSAA reaction force ran missions around the world to combat the threat of zombie terrorism.

In a smal African village, members of Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta teams grouped up in one of the hotel complexes as their base of operations.

The group was mainly untested in destroying the infected. All but a few. In Delta squad was the S.T.A.R.S. members that had fought so hard to stop the infection that was spawned by the Umbrella corporation.

Sinjin stood in front of the crowd of troops sitting in fold out chairs. "All right people calm down. Today we got new orders from hq.

We are being moved from here to investigate a boat off of the west coast of America. It has been broadcasting information about offering safety for weeks. But now it mysteriously stopped.

Alpha and Bravo squad will infiltrate from the bow of the ship. Meanwhile. Charlie and Delta team will rope down onto the bridge and search the cabins. Lets get it done and get back home." he said. "HOORAH" the soldier said. They picked up their gear and boarded the helicopter. In six hours the mission would begin.

The ship became visible in the fog of the pacific ocean. "Load up guys. Stay tight in those corners."

The rope came down from the helicopter and the troops repelled down. Out from the crew quarters came Umbrella Soldiers. "Jill be advised Umbrella mercenaries on the deck. We are engaging." Sinjin said.

"Roger. Just what we expected. I'm on a chopper with the reserve team heading to your position now." she said. "copy." Sinjin said. "All squads weapons free. Anything with the symbol is a tango." Sinjin said on the radio. "Alpha. Roger." "Bravo. Roger." "Charlie. Roger." "Charlie squad stack on the door to the left of the bridge. We got the right." "Got it." "Oh and Taylor." "Yeah." "Be careful."

They two teams stacked on the opposite sides of the doors to the bridge. With a flashbang exploding.

The first team members moved through the door and sweeped through while taking out the Umbrella Soldiers. "Casualty report." Sinjin said. "Alpha. Full strength. Bravo Full. Charlie okay." "Phase two people. Team A and B go through the hatches and check the hull for survivors." Sinjin said checking the bodies. "charlie. regroup with us. We will search the lower floors." Sinjin said beginning the stack on the hatch door.

He opened it and shots pinged off the hatch. Sinjin pulled his hand back to his gun. He switched to his M203 grenade launcher and took another look through the door. "Two dozen men. Two rows.

First row with riot shields. Switch to M203's and sweep the door." Sinjin said. When the group was done loading Sinjin turned the corner and fired off his grenade round at the wall. Dillion soon followed as Sinjin Turned to his right to get clear. The wall of Umbrella Troops began to dwindle. Tony turned the corner and fired his while Sinjin and Dillion suppressed the remaining soldiers.

The ran through the large room and to the other door where the triple locked gate loomed over the soldiers. "Give me a C-4 pack." Taylor handed him the pack and he placed it on the wall and set the timer.

They stacked on the side wall next to the door and waited for it to explode. Then it exploded inwards demolishing the door. They moved inside to find another large empty room. The emergency doors behind them began to close. "Everybody get out now. Before we get trapped inside." Sinjin said pushing some people out from the room. The door was closing fast. Sinjin couldnt get under the wall in time and he was cut off.

A gas seeped through the walls of the room and he began to pass out. The last thing he remembered were these two people in hazmat suits taking him to an underground facility.


	9. Chapter 9

Sinjin awoke from his gas induced sleep. He looked around. He was in what looked like a glass cylindrical tube. The little light that was in this horrible place showed what looked like more tubes with people in them for miles and miles around. The one row of white lights going down like a line. He was trapped. Every once in a while a few people in white coats, carrying clip boards and scribbling down information. On the front of the tube was a metallic box. They read the box and jotted down information. They also looked at the subjects in the box. One of the tubes went up to the upper floor. When it came back down no one was in there. Just blood on the sides of the tube.

As days went by it became clear that no one was coming to rescue him. For the time being he was trapped. Every day the strange people in white coats checked the subjects. And every day a tone soul would go up and not get back down.

At night, or what seemed to be night, the lights shut off and it was pitch black. No one could use hand signals to communicate with each other. A noise above Sinjin woke him up. Already. So soon. The scientists weren't suppose to be up for a couple hours. Then the sounds of gunshots were heard from the above floor. Then the tube began to come up. Slowly he went up towards the surface. Through the glass the white light blinded his face. The door of the tube slid open. He walked out of the chamber and onto the white floor. He put on his sunglasses. He walked through the sliding doors that seemed to open. As he walked he saw two people running and pulling their pistols out while moving into another room with a sliding door. Sinjin decided that he was going in to investigate. Then another person passed him. It was K-Mart. If she made it then, Claire must be around too. And maybe, just maybe ALICE was still around. He pulled out the Gold Plated Colt M1911 .45 caliber pistol, showing off the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the pistol grip, and followed K-Mart into the other room. As he walked in he saw the same two people firing repeatedly into a body on the floor. He walked closer to them to get a better look. He recognized one of them. It was Claire. The other person who was beside her he had sworn he saw before at the Raccoon City Police Department. In fact he looked like he was one of the members of a S.T.A.R.S. unit. Sinjin walked up beside them and raised his pistol to the apparent bad guy in the situation. He pulled the trigger and shot the bullets into the dead body on the floor. Claire turned to Sinjin and recognized the Emblem on his gun. She watched him shoot the bullets into the enemy. Pretty soon the other person too watched as Sinjin reloaded and gave him another 7 deadly bullets to the head. He reloaded again and put the pistol back in his pocket. He reached into his pouch. When he was gassed he had lost his hat. He pulled out another. The S.T.A.R.S. medic Beret. He then turned to the others beside him. "Sinjin you are alive." Claire said hugging him. "It's good to see you too."Sinjin said. They let go and then he turned to the other person. "Chris Redfield." He said. "Sinjin Jones." Sinjin said back. They shook hands "You two are brother and sister right?" Sinjin asked. "Yes we are." Chris said back. "What S.T.A.R.S. unit are you from?" Chris asked. "Raccoon City." He answered. "I was at one time." He said. They walked out of the room and onto the platform where they heard a helicopter beginning to take off. "Oh shit." Claire said as they started to run in the direction of the helicopter noise. Sinjin ran close behind them. Claire and Chris pulled their pistols out and began to shoot at the helicopter taking off. It was too late. The helicopter was long gone. Then all of the sudden it exploded. What luck. Another person came up to the three. She was dressed in all black and had short black hair. "Hey ALICE." Claire said. Sinjin looked up at her. "You remember Sinjin Alice." Claire said. "You were the guy on that machine gun back in the desert." Alice said. "That was me. Somebody had to watch your back." Sinjin remarked. "You came with the BSAA troops right?" Alice asked. "Yeah. Jill said that there was an opening and I took it." Sinjin answered "But you just won't let the hat go." She said pointing to the beret on his head. "Old habits never die." Sinjin answered. "I sent the rest of the team to the armory. You should go meet up with them too. We have helicopters coming from the north and they look like they are Umbrella." ALICE said. He went up the stairway onto the main hallway and into the side door that said armory on the front. He opened the door and there were his old friends. Tony, Dillion, Wesley and Ed.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked at the guns on the racks in front of him. "What a week." Dillion said. "Oh yea, being caged in a tomb. Very fun." Sinjin said.

Dillion's radio turned on. "Where are you guys.?" A frantic voice said over the radio. "K-MART what happened." "Alice is down there fighting someone. She says it is Jill." "okay we are coming." Dillion said. They looked around. "Hey where is Sinjin." The slot where a SCAR was suppose to be was gone. The door of the bridge swung open "She is down there!" k mart yelled. Sinjin broke the glass window of the ship. He stuck the barrel of the SCAR outside of the ship and towards the fight below. He turned on the laser sight. One of those control devices was on her chest as well. He turned his gun to single shot waiting for an opening in all of the chaos. A split second to take the shot. Then all at once a moment showed itself. He pulled the trigger in that split second. The bullet tore the device apart. He stood up and went down the stairs to the deck where his team and Claire, Chris, and Alice, were standing. "Jill, Jill are you okay?" Chris asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I can't remember a thing right now." "Chris get her down below the decks. Sinjin can I have a word with you?" "Sure whats up." "The vaccine from Raccoon city. Do you think it could bring a dead person back to life without turning them into a zombie first?" "Theoretically it is possible yes." "Come on I got something for us to do." "Okay"

Alice jumped onto the helicopter that was parked on the ship. "Come on." Alice said Sinjin jumped in the seat beside her and the helicopter lifted off of the deck. "Dillion. Me and Alice are going to do some search and rescue." "Alright"

"Why wont you tell me where you are going." Sinjin asked. "Youll see." She answered. In the distance came an old city. It was completely demolished. Sinjin looked through his binoculars. He looked quickly. The Umbrella sign. "Why are we going into Raccoon city again." Sinjin asked. They heard a rumble in the cargo hold behind them. Dillion appeared from the back. "Hey guys." "I thought you are going to stay at the ship?" "I was bored."

They landed on the mansion roof. They jumped from the helicopter and through the windows of the floor below. The hive doors were still open. "That train there." Alice said running towards it. They followed close behind and ran into the room where there was a lone body laying in the floor. Alice picked the body up. "Okay lets go." She said. They went back up to the roof where the helicopter was parked. Alice laid the woman's body on the back. Zombies encircled the mansion and began to run inside. Through the entrance to the roof came a wall of zombies.

"We have visitors." Alice said. Sinjin reached down under the seat to reach his SCAR. He tried but the gun was just out of his reach. "Alice go." Sinjin said. He pulled out his pistol. The chopper lifted off of the ground. "I will be back." Alice said lifting off. Sinjin looked at the two story drop to the ground. He jump down outside the ring of zombies. He ran back to the demolished city. The last place he could think of. The RPD. He moved up towards the R.P.D. It was still mostly intact. Sinjin went through the opening of the door. He moved through the trashed rooms and towards the STARS office. He went through the door. He moved through the trashed rooms and toward the STARS office. He went through the door. "Locker, Locker" he said to himself. He used his combination to unlock it. He moved to the back where there was a small safe. He opened it. He pulled some black clothes from the safe. He quickly changed into them. "Its time they know." Sinjin said to himself. He took the two pistols and the MP5 from the safe. The gas mask that was also tucked in the corner. He put the gas mask on his face. He smiled through his mask as he kicked the door open. The zombies were going up the stairs to the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

The wall behind him exploded. He jumped out of the hole in the wall and landed in the street. The nightmare that he thought he had left behind was back again. The zombies however became smarter. They sprinted towards him with tremendous speed.

"Who is that down in the street?" Alice asked. "He is Umbrella." Claire said. "Who else could be down there." She asked hovering lower towards the soldier. Without hesitation he jumped into the helicopter.

The helicopter lifted off the ground. "What is all of this." She asked. "Look can we talk about it some other time." Sinjin said. "No we cant." An explosion got their attention. The Arcadia was under attack.

Without hesitation they flew over to their burning they got there they saw shooting coming from the bridge. "That's our Circle around. I will get off here." Sinjin said. He jumped off of the helicopter and took cover behind the red container covers. "You gotta be kidding me." He said hearing bullets whiz over his head. He jumped up and fired his MP5. Then he too ran out of ammo. He crawled around on the deck and worked his way behind the soldiers. One of them turned around. He shot at Sinjin. Sinjin slid underneath the bullets and picked up an M1014 shotgun. He shot the soldier. Sinjin stood up. Using the soldier as a human shield. The other Umbrella soldiers turned toward him. He pulled out the dead soldiers pistol. In second there was silence.

Dillion, Tony and the rest of the group came onto the deck. "I think we are okay." Dillion said. "Tyrant." WESLEY YELLED. Sinjin fumbled around for a grenade round. "Everyone stand back." Sinjin said getting behind cover to load his grenade. He shot it and the tyrant hit the ground. He switched to bullets and put rounds in the beasts head.

3 MONTHS LATER.

The sirens, at Umbrellas once secret underground research facility at Venice Italy, sounded. "Wesker. We have a perimeter breach at sector 4 and 5." "Sir another breach. 8 and 12." "Give me video. Screen two." Wesker said. The video came up. Three people. Not clones, but actual soldiers came in the complex. Wesker let out a smile. "Finally. Real blood to spill." He said. He looked back at the camera. One of them took their masks off. Weskers eyes ran red with anger. Sinjin brang his gold colt M1911 pistol to his hand and shot the camera. "Get people down there. Seal all entrances." "Sir. They are already inside the doors. We cant stop them." The next camera picked them up. On Sinjins back was H.U.N.K. written on his back.

The umbrella soldiers went to one of the hallways and waited. The elevator opened and nothing came out right away. They lowered their awareness as Sinjin, Tony, Dillion, Wesley, and Ed came around the corners. "Hello." Sinjin said bringing his two M16 assault rifles to bear on the column. They ran up the hallway spraying bullets at the soldiers making them die. The elevator came down once again. K mart and Claire with Jill Valentine came down next. The S.T.A.R.S. unit went to the next door to cover it while everyone was gathering. The elevator went up and down multiple times. Chris and a few people from his unit that had survived were also there. Sinjin moved his hands up to the M203 triggers on his M16s. The rest of them came up the hall. Jill go left down the hallway through this door. Claire. You and K-MART go with her. Chris. Take your team and take the right. We got the middle." The door opened and bullets pinged off of it. Sinjin kicked open the door and shot his two grenade rounds. It killed the column with ease. "Keep moving." Dillion said. The S.T.A.R.S. squad went through the middle hallway. Zombies flooded the hallway. Wesker was getting desperate. He flooded the complex with his experiments. The team shot their way through the wall of zombies and continued running.


	12. Chapter 12

The S.T.A.R.S. team had made it this far. Finally they would fight the man who started this outbreak of violence. Finally, they would restore order to the world and hopefully be able to start over. With one kick of his foot, Tony kicked down the door and lit up the large room with his gun. Sinjin then made a sweep. "Where is he?" Dillion asked as he turned his head towards the empty room. The sound of rotor blades slowly spinning up got their attention. They began sprinting towards the noise. They eventually entered a giant hanger. "Wesley. RPG." Sinjin said slinging his SCAR-H to his back. With open arms he grabbed the rocket that Wesley had tossed. Another door at the end of the hall was closing quickly. Sinjin slid on his back with his eye in the sight of the RPG. The rocket was shot from the tube and hurdled towards the door. It spun violently. First up, then down, then under the door. A loud explosion answered the question if the rocket hit it's mark. "We got him running." Sinjin said. He knelt on one leg as he was huffing and trying to catch his breath. "Right. Lets get back to The Arcadia." Dillion said. He took the lead. They entered their helicopters and flew off towards their new home. On the way back, something caught Ed's eye as he was looking out the window. "Missile incoming!" Ed yelled as he hit the deck. The missile hit the helicopter in one of it's two rotors. It slowly began to spin out of control. It hit the ground. Parts from the wreckage were flung every which way imaginable. Sinjin, Dillion, Ed, and Wesley scrambled to their weapons. In the midst of all the chaos, A cry of pain could be heard. Sinjin looked over to the remains of the once flying helicopter. Tony was laid out. A piece of the wreckage had burned itself into Tony's leg. "Oh shit dude." Sinjin said. Dillion tried to radio the other helicopter. "Blue 1. This is blue 2. We are down. Tony is wounded. Get us out now." He said frantically. The third helicopter, blue three began to turn around. It watched in horror as the pilot saw what they didn't. A massive Army of zombies were approaching them. "Blue two. This is blue one. We are low on fuel. We got time for one strafe. Chris's team is coming to help. Over." "Roger that. Get a medic too. Tony is hurt bad." Sinjin said into the radio. For once in a long time, neither ALICE, nor Claire said a word. "Shouldn't we help them?" Jill finally asked. "It is too risky to send all of us down there. We have a lot of refugees that need to be attended to first." Claire answered.

The helicopter hovered directly above Sinjin's position. It dropped the squad of troops as it was about to make it's run. Chris approached Sinjin as he was trying to pull the hot shrapnel from Tony's leg. "We cant move." Sinjin said to Chris as he ran up. "Dillion will take your sharpshooters on top of the wreckage. They will provide top cover. The way the bird landed gives us a perfect little fort. I will take the rest of the soldiers into the wreck where we will hold until air cover arrives." Sinjin said to Chris. "Roger that. Snipers with Dillion. The rest of you on me." Chris said. "Ed. Give me a hand with Tony. He aint gonna stay down here." Sinjin said lifting Tony up by the legs. They ran into the wreckage and set Tony down. Machine gunners. Concentrate towards the center of the line. The snipers will do the rest. Horah?" "Horrah." They answered. Wesley and the other machine gunners set their guns in the shattered windows of the downed Chinook helicopter. The others put their guns out of every possible corner. Some of the shooters that could not be on ground level ,had to go up with the snipers. The sounds of the sniper rifles echoed. That gave them the initiative that the zombies were getting closer. Finally, Dillion's Barrett 50 cal rang out in defiance. The head's of the first zombies peaked over the hill. The machine guns rattled and shook as they sprayed fire on the wall of the undead. Sinjin jumped up to the snipers. "Dillion. How are we on ammo." Sinjin said as he took shots into the crowd of zombies. " We are good so far. Thank god we expected a fight." Dillion said. "No kidding. I think we got one." Sinjin said. He went down to the machine gunners. "How are we on ammo." Sinjin asked. " We are still good." They answered. "Wesley. Set up firing lanes. Burst fire. Burst fire. Conserve as much ammo as you can." Sinjin said. "Im gonna get you guys out of this alive." Sinjin said. Tony was laying flat on his stomach. He poked his gun through the hole in the bottom of the chopper. He too was firing into the crowed. Chris approached him. "All is green so far. Hope help comes soon." "Chris, when you know the girls as long as we have, you'll find out that they leave no one behind." Sinjin said in confidence.


	13. Chapter 13

Unfortunately it would take some long time in order for them to arrive and get them out of that nightmarish place. The wreckage of the downed Chinook helicopter was now smoldering and smoke billowed from the tired engines. Bullets from the machine guns inside rattled and whook as they were flung downrange to their targets. Every second seemed to take days. Every minute seemed an eternity. After all, this was the basic end of the world. Zombies came in the thousands, then more thousands, then hundreds. The spent shell casings began to be flung up from the dust. "Uh. Dillion look out there." One of the snipers said getting Dillion's attention. A giant walker with a red rag and battle axe came walking slowly towards them. "Sinjin. We got trouble." Dillion said as Sinjin climbed on top of one of the engine housings. He saw the image through Dillion's scope. "Snipers. Concentrate on that zombie walker, giant, thing holding an axe. Shoot him!" Sinjin yelled. One of the machine gunners yelled up. "I am empty." he yelled taking out his pistol. Then a few more gunners ran out. Then a couple snipers ran out. Eventually it was just Wesley's machine gun still firing. On top, it was Dillion's lone sniper rifle. One the bottom as well, it was Tony's pistol and Ed's Mini Uzi. On top of the engine, it was Sinjin's SCAR-H that rattled vilently. Sinjin had one last grenade round for his launcher. He rammed it in. He prepared for some close in fighting. As he aimed he heard the sound of helicopters racing towards them. One of the Ospreys hovered over and Jill could be seen looking over the side of the helicopter. The zombies began climbing on the wreck and Tony, Wesley, and Ed climbed onto the wreckage to get away from them. Sinjin's grenade launcher sounded as the round flew to an unsuspecting target. 30 or so zombies and their random parts were scattered everywhere. The force that they had infiltrated the building with roped down and began getting the zombies off of the team. A scopion submachine gun was flung through the air for Dillion and he caught it. He lit up the area with hot lead. One of the helicopter's M134 machine guns rattled and buzzed. A mikor grenade launcher was also tossed through the air to Tony. The grenade launcher smoked and got red as the grenades were filtered through. A ladder was dropped down and the survivors quickly scattered and roped on up to the helicopters safety. "See Chris. Better late than ever huh." Sinjin said giving off a rare smile.


	14. Chapter 14

The fight, however was not over. The battered survivors of the helicopter incident were dropped off at the Arcadia that was just off of the coast of Italy. the search for survivors went cold. By now everyone who was left in the world were either infected or on the ship. All of them except for the Umbrella soldiers. 8,000 people were on the ship. Supplies were getting scarce. People began to starve to death and there was nothing that could be done about it. They moved back west. This time they went down and around the Indian Ocean and up toward the Eastern Russian coast. The anchor splashed into the water and the boats were being dropped into the water. Suddenly, bright flash wass seen just below the surface of the ocean. Bubbles and a dark shadow seemed to slither along and skim the top of the waves as it moved. Then a large ka boom hit the ship. It violently shook back and forth. A torpedo had hit the ship. The people on the deck saw the shoreline and began to jump off of the ship. The boats quicklyraced to shore so that they could unload their cargo and come back to pick up more.

Once on shore, the S.T.A.R.S. team began to set up a perimeter around the landing zone. The submarine that was sure to be under the surface would have radioed in for the infantry to kill the rest of the survivors. Wesker was on edge. This was one of the ways that they knew he was getting desperate to kill them. From the distance, Dillion saw a flash from his scope. Then another and another flash. A moaning noise seemed to fall from the sky as the first mortat round hit the sandy beach. Everyone began to race up the beach. Some of them screamed. Others panicked. There was a wall that wass about 1000 feet from the beach that they could sit behind without begin blown up. The ones who made it had to watch their friends make the perilous journey to the wall. One of them had reached a hatch to underground and was calling others to go through. Dillion called the team over to go in first and check it out.

At the bottom of the ladder it was cold and dark. The walls were made of metal and the ground seemed to shake beneath their feet. No one said a word to each other. The fear of being discovered was a cause of concern. Someone finally took a head count of the team. "Four." Tony said. "Where is Wesley at." Sinjin said turning on his flashlight and looking around. The eyes of one hundred lickers flickered. Wesley was dragged away, entangled in the long tounge of one of the beasts. No one moved an inch. The lickers were small. Their senses were not developed. However they could not move. It was nerve racking to watch. Sitting their helplessly as these beast went around them. Then all of the sudden, lights suddenly flashed on. The lickers raced back to the other end of the long hallway and a large door opened in front of them. It revealed a humungous room. They entered. They knew all too well what a large room was to behold. They treaded lightly. A loud group of banging sounds overcame the room. Fire seemed to rise up from under them. A ring of fire that they were in the middle of. Out of the fire was a shadow. The shadow seemed to jump up very high and landed in the center of the room. The thing had a human face. It had very long legs, long talon like claws on its hands, and a series of hoses that went from his head to the other parts of his body. He walked very slowly towards the group. It had a menacing howl. It seemed to breathe heavily and water ran from its' lips. Sinjin paid no attention to him. Someone must have let him out. That could only mean one thing. Wesker was in here somewhere


	15. Chapter 15

They did not know exactly where Wesker had been hiding out until now. The person who had been the leader of the sinister Umbrella Corporation was hiding like a coward behind his own soldiers. Quite literally that was happening as the STARS team had made it to an opening. Through the opening, a whole batallion of soldiers who were outfitted with Humvees with M134 machine guns. RPG'S seemed to bristle from this column of destruction as they approached it. They had all at once shot everything they had into the team. That small elevator was completely destroyed. From above the soldiers, Dillion had spotted a vent that could lead right passed them. So, the team of highly trained commandos went through the small vent one of the ports, Sinjin saw that Wesker was walking away from his armed guards and went into a small door at the other end of the hallway. The vent would lead them down into it. This was it this is the moment that they were waiting for. This was the battle that everyone had anticipated. This was the day that they would kill Wesker for good. The STARS team hovered over the hole that was directly behind Wesker. He was standing with his head down. He sat in a chair holding his head. A plant was dangling in front of him. He took it and ate it very quickly. Without a moments hesitation the squad went in for the kill.


	16. Chapter 16

Sinjin was the first one to hit the floor. Wesker quickly turned around in a fast, astonished motion. In an effort, he tried to take the gun away from Sinjin but for once his hands were quicker. Sinjin hit a button on the back of his SCAR-H and a 5 inch long, solid steel, blade rocketted out from it. The blade clicked into place on the back of the gun and he gave it a thrust into Wesker's chest. Dillion and Tony jumped down close behind and trained their guns on Wesker's head. Wesley came soon after with Ed. Ed had an RPG with him. As Wesker lunged back something was wrong. He did not fight back like they had anticipated. He sat there holding his head. Then it seemed as though his skin was bubbling. His eyes began to turn bright red. His face turned pale and he began to grow worm like structures all around his body. It grew out of his arms and formed into one giant arm. He swund it around and tried to get one of the soldiers knocked down. He picked up a giant barrel of gasoline and threw it down on the floor. It spilled everywhere. The sparks on the floor set in blazing as the fire began to show a circular pattern. The arena had been made. This was the ultimate test of good versus evil. "Get that door open, Tony. Wesley I need fire on those arms. Maybe we can make them die first before we go in for the kill. " Sinjin said s the long arms came in once more for another swing. Tony grabbed the blow torch from his pack and began to cut throug hthe iron and steel frame of the door. Dillion kept the arm from hitting him as it violently snaked around. "Headshots. Take his head." Sinjin said as he fired his SCAR-H on full auto. The bullets zinged by his head and the ricochets bounced off in every direction. Tony had to make it quick. If Alice had survived, she would come from the vent as well. The rest of them would use the door once Tony had cracked it open. Tony was almost done as the arm hit his leg and made him fall. His leg was broken and he could not give up. " Dillion, finish it up." Tony said as he reached for Dillion's PSG-1 sniper rifle. Dillion worked on getting the last of the way up to get the door free. Meanwhile in the battlezone of fire, Wesley and Sinjin distracted the Beast as Ed waited for a clear shot at him. Wesker quickly turned and tried to get the Rpg from him. Ed had broken two ribs and was bleeding badly. "Wesley. Take him to Tony and Dillion's position." Sinjin said as he picked up the Rpg with one hand and held his gun in the other. "We aint gonna leave, Sir." Wesley said to Sinjin. That was the first time in a long time anyone had called him Sir. "You dont wanna stay here. It is gonna get messy. Thats an order. Go now." Sinjin said as he walked back up towards Wesker. "Oh good. The fate of the world rests in the hands of a guy with an RPG. How original. Have you ever noticed that it is the ones who are willing to sacrifice who usually win?" Wesker said as he tried to trip Sinjin up. He ran out of ammo in his SCAR and he slung it to his back as he pulled his pistol. Before he had taped the back trigger of the RPG down and he held the other trigger with one hand. His pistol went up as he fired seven shots in Him. Then the rocket zoomed off. It seemed to take forever for the rocket to make its journey towards the target. It took only a second for it to explode. Bit of black worm parts spewed in every direction. Bits and pieces of human flesh shot around. Smoke filled the air as DIllion had finished cutting through and the BSAA troops, as well as some friends came in to secure the room. "Sinjin what happend." Alice said as they went up to him. Blood was splattered on his face and he was hodling his side from a piece of shrapnel that had stuck him during the fight. Firemen came in and extinguished the flames. "I think we got him" Sinjin said looking around for a sign of a confirmed kill. But the utter destruction yielded nothing but the remains of an eye that was red. It was on the floor amidst a pool of blood. This trail however did not go anywhere.


	17. Chapter 17

The summer sun hit the West Coast. A giant wall had been constructed at Raccoon city. The ombies inside were mopped up and the new inhabitants called it home. The R.P.D. building was built back up along with some other buildings. A helicopter was outside and it was starting up. "Well. We have finally done it." Claire said giving off the first real smile. "Yeah. I guess it is. We did it." Alice said. K-Mart had also just awoken. A gun was laid out to her side. The STARS team entered the room. "Get up. Come on. Your job starts today." Ed said shaking the bed. "I'm coming. I'm coming." K-MART said as she put on her gear. " Are you sure this is a good idea?" Claire asked. "I think this will be a good experience. She is not a little girl anymore you know." Alcie said back. "Yeah i guess so." Claire answered. "Like lookin in a mirror, right Jill?" Sinjin asked as he looked at the blue uniform and Beret. "Ah. YOur making me feel really old. Looks good though K." Jill said. They came out of the room. Jill following the team. The new team of STARS. "Take care of her!" Claire yelled out the window. "Yeah. I know. You got nothing to worry about." Sinjin said as they got into the cop car. "Dillion. Radio check." Sinjin said. "2. okay." "Tony how bout you." "I'm good." "Wesley" "I hear you." "Ed." I got ears."

"Is a FORD GT really suppose to be a police vehicle." K-MART said. "We are going to find out." Sinjin said. "Attention all units" the radio clicked on. "We got a breach in the wall. Sending you the feed now over." "Roger. I see it. We are on the way."

* * *

Just like the story had started, the story has come to a close for now. I enjoyed it every step of the way. But, in this new world, the team will face new challenges and sacrifices will be made, Lives will be lost, and friends will become enemies. All of that and more to come in Resident Evil STARS 2: A NEW WORLD.


	18. Chapter 18

Sinjin stood in the break room while everyone watched his every move. Their faces were shocked to find that this man that they had put so much trust into, had in fact worked for Umbrella during the early days of the Outbreak. Master Sargent Sinjin Jones was actually project HUNK. "So why did you switch," Dillion said as he broke the silence. Alice seemed particularly annoyed by this news even though she had just as much of the burden on her. "Wesker turned mad with power when he was put in charge, he wanted to clone soldiers and put up massive armies of the undead and our B.O.W.s, Albert Wesker was my friend, after the mansion incident I felt responsible for the people that died in the mansion, so I decided to take their place," Sinjin said. "When project ALICE came out, they had no need for me anyway, I was old technology, and the T103 parasite that they injected me with was not powerful enough to take control of my body, it could only mend my bones, and stitch my skin and muscle tissue, the agility and strength was through months of hard training," Everyone stood quiet for another long moment. "This changes nothing," Wesley said. "Without him we would have died in Raccoon city," His S.T.A.R.S. teammates were quick to defend their leader. However Alice was not so keen. "How do we know that you wont turn against us," Alice asked in a suspicious tone. Everyone waited for a response. "With all respect, I wouldn't be so sure of yourself and your T-Virus infused body, if I wanted to kill all of you, I would have done it by now, I wouldn't have been disbanded by Umbrella if they thought I would be useful,"Sinjin protested. "Alice, I know more about you than you know, you have only scratched the surface of your mental capability, I can help you reach that full potential," Sinjin said. Alice left the room in a huff. Everyone looked back towards Sinjin. He was silent.


End file.
